


sobre promessas e montanhas-russas

by gyuyeol



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff na sua forma mais pura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyeol/pseuds/gyuyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: "eu não gosto de parque de diversões, mas você me fez prometer ir com você e agora quer me obrigar a ir numa montanha russa de nome 'os trilhos da morte'."</p>
    </blockquote>





	sobre promessas e montanhas-russas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "eu não gosto de parque de diversões, mas você me fez prometer ir com você e agora quer me obrigar a ir numa montanha russa de nome 'os trilhos da morte'."

sunggyu jurava que nunca mais iria prometer alguma coisa à dongwoo.

não era a primeira vez que se arrependia de uma promessa feita ao mais novo, mas era difícil dizer não quando via aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso contagiante.

no momento sunggyu estava sendo puxado por dongwoo até a fila da maior montanha russa do parque de diversões que havia prometido ir com o mais novo (só o nome já o fazia sentir tontura, achava que 'trilhos da morte' não era um nome muito convidativo). não era novidade que ele não era muito fã de parques e dos brinquedos.

"vamos hyung, vai ser tão rápido que você nem vai perceber" dongwoo falava animado, rindo quando a cara de sunggyu se transformou em uma de puro pavor ao observar a montanha russa. sunggyu não conseguia nem responder.

a vez deles logo chegou e eles se dirigiram ao terceiro carrinho. dongwoo podia sentir a mão de sunggyu tremendo contra a sua, e deu um aperto, sorrindo para o mais velho enquanto um funcionário vinha checar as proteções do brinquedo.

sunggyu podia sentir seu coração batendo mais forte e se perguntou se foi um efeito da ansiedade ou se o motivo foi dongwoo. não teve tempo para pensar quando o carrinho começou a se mover e tudo em sua mente sumiu de repente.

dongwoo sentiu o mais velho apertando sua mão inconscientemente e sorriu. _'fofo'_.

não mentiu quando disse que seria rápido, o caminho percorrido era longo, mas a velocidade era alta. logo já estavam saindo dos carrinhos e dando espaço para outras pessoas.

"não foi demais!?" dongwoo ria animadamente, a adrenalina ainda forte.   
sunggyu, um pouco tonto, concordou. não foi tão ruim apesar de tudo.

se pudesse ver um sorriso tão brilhante a cada vez, não se arrependeria de fazer mais promessas.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa obrigada [thalita](http://twitter.com/_yelover). eu nunca ia escrever nada sem sua ajuda. te amo <3


End file.
